Past to present
by Wings of the Skies
Summary: I adopted this story from Sora's profile. Pls drop me a review. Tyki X Allen Female Allen. Kanda will also be in this story but not a big part of it though. Rewritten and discontinued until further notice.
1. Signing up

HEY EVERYONE! I adopted the story from Sora's profile ^^

Disclaimer: We do not own any of the characters in this story. Just the plot, they're personalities, and all OC's like Dawn and Zack.

P.S. All random comedy is written by our LOVELY friend/Bro Zack.

P.S.S my friend YEMINKI will be contributing her writing talent to this story here in random completely unplanned chapters. If there are things written by her it will be mentioned in the future ANs. Thank you and enjoy the story!

Oh and it's from Allen's POV!

* * *

"Come on Allen! We're almost there!"

"No! Dawn please! Stop!" I screamed as I got dragged regardless of my protest.

"You're not backing out now! Not when we're so close!" Dawn replied.

I dug my nails deeper into the ground in an effort to slow Dawn down but it was useless. Dawn was much stronger than I anticipated. Every inch she dragged me, my 5 foot 12 friend got stronger until we were steadily approaching the gates of Black Order Basic Training.

"But Dawn! You know I won't last ten minutes in there! I'm a cowardly wimp. Admit it! I am and I'll just be a disgrace to my country! Besides, Mana doesn't want me to go. He's worried I'll get hurt."

"Have you forgotten that I talked to him myself? He's perfectly okay with you serving your country and what not," Dawn laughed and snort at my failed attempt to reason with her.

_Damn it! She's right. I forgot she was there when I talked to him. _I thought to myself as we neared the gates to the Black Order Basic Training.

"Ah! Were here. So shove that cowardly side of yours down the drain and get a move on!" she barked at me

When we arrived at the door step, a guy with glasses dress in white approached us.

"New, I believe," he spoke to us.

"Uh, hi. My names Allen Walker and this is my friend Dawn," I stuttered. Crap! I'm already freaking out and were not even in the building yet! At this rate, I'll be dead before training ever starts.

"I'm Komui, here!"

Komui threw us the keys to our room and our uniforms.

"If you will follow me." He said as he led us to a desk with a lady behind it.

'Miranda Lotto huh?' I thought as I stared at the name plate on the desk.

"Alright! If you will sign up with Ms. Lotto here. After you are done, I will send a guide to show you around." He said as he went to walk away. "Oh! And good luck..." Ugh... Creepy… He looked almost sadistic there.

"H-hello. If y-you would please s-sign your name here a-and your initials h-here." She stuttered out as she handed me a pen.

"Allen Walker...and ALW Allen Layla Walker." I muttered to myself after signing.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" a loud scream came down the hallway.

Out of nowhere, a guy with a huge sword came flying and crashed onto a pillar nearby.

"Damn you cafeteria cook Jerry!" He screamed and cursed like there was nobody there.

Both Dawn and I looked at him weirdly. Dawn, having enough of the nonsense, walked up to him and kicked him in the shins…

"OW! What was that for and why'd u have to kick me in the shins?" He scowled and then in a polite voice he introduced himself. "I m Zack by the way. Nice to meet'cha!"

Both Dawn and I were awestruck. How could someone so rude be so polite at the same time?

"I'm Dawn and she's Allen" Dawn told Zack. "Anyway, why were you so angry about just now?"

"Well… Apart from the fact that I just flew here from the cafeteria, it's because the food is too normal… Why can't they cook something more fit for a pro rookie like me? Stupid cook... doesn't want to change his cooking style for me."

"Hmm okaaaaay? Anyway I still gotta sign up so see ya later...Sorry, forgot your name."

"Zack."

"Whatever. Let's go Allen."

"OK! So, where do I sign again?" Dawn asked Miranda with a glare.

"R-r-right here m-miss...?

"Zakura." Man, I so wish I had a name like hers. Instead I'm stuck with Walker.

"Ok m-miss Zakura. Right he-OH! I'm such a klutz! I'm no use to anybody! I should just go jump out of a window!" She exclaimed after spilling ink all over the form. Not to mention, she was about to do just that before I grabbed her wrist.

"Whoa! No, no, NO! NO jumping out windows! It's just a little ink!" I shouted. "Stop flailing!"

"You won't die anyway! Were on the first floor!" Dawn commented.

O...k? That stopped her. For some odd reason.

"Now, can you get Dawn another form please?" I said in my calmest possible voice.

"Y-y-yes, right a-away miss. H-here you a-are." She stuttered as she handed Dawn a new form.

"N-now, r-right here a-and initials h-here." She stuttered once again.

"Ok, maybe now I can get this done." Dawn muttered while signing.

"Dawn!" I said. "Make her feel worse than she already does why don't 'cha!" Geez! She can be so brash sometimes!

"Fine! Fine! Here! Dawn Rain Zakura! There!"

"Uh, Dawn?"

"What?" She snapped.

"You forgot your initials."

"ARGH! HERE! DRZ, DONE! Happy?"

"Yes!" I chirped.

"Let's just go!" She muttered while grabbing my collar.

Ah, what an interesting day.

* * *

Pls drop me a review!


	2. Meeting the Generals and Zack's sisters

Yep, the rewritten chapter 2...

* * *

The next day, Dawn woke me up at 5am in the morning.

"Get up! Training starts at 6a.m.!" she barked at me.

"Five more minutes," I mumbled sleepily, rolling over.

"_No!"_ she yelled as she attempted one final tug to get me out of bed.

Apparently, I fell out of bed onto the hard cold ground. I grumbled and got out of bed. Who would want to start training at 6a.m.? Apparently, I spoke too soon.

Everyone was ready by 5:15am.

Dawn had to drag me to the training room 'cause I was practically half asleep. I was still sleeping till someone screamed at me in the face. General Winters Sokaro! I was scared stiff.

"You worthless piece of shit, wake _up_!" Holy crap, _holy crap_, HOLY CRAP!

"Get down and give me a fifty!" He was yelling at me so harshly that I almost wet myself.

"Yes sir!" I squeaked out.

During my 'lovely' _fifty push-ups_, everybody else started doing hand to hand training! _Damn it!_ I want to train with them, but _no_. I'm stuck with push-ups. Dawn's going to get it later. She _knew_ I had to get up the same time as her! Maybe if she had woken me up, I might have been able to wake up more and not be doing this.

God, this hurts!

Almost there! 46, 47, 48, 49, 50!

"Done, sir!" I called breathlessly, straightening.

"_Good! Now pair up with your partner and start training!_" Holy crap! Even when he's not saying horrible things he's scary!

And then there was an explosion.

_BOOM!_

Half the training room blew up!

"_Zack!_"

"Hey, don't just blame me for this! Just 'cause ol' Thunder here has a huge beam, that doesn't mean it's all _my_ fault. Also, you were the one who hauled ass when the bots came after me. The only way I could survive was to get rid of all of them at once," Zack shot back.

As he did, students of all genders gathered to see what Zack had done. Half the training room was covered in rubble. Accusing eyes glared at the youth, causing him to shift slightly, but... Well, Zack had the support of a fellow General who went by the name of Dawn Aurora.

Everyone wanted to kick Zack's ass for destroying the training room, but they all knew that neither Klaud Nyne nor Dawn Aurora would be too amused if they did so much as laid a finger on him.

"Zack! You idiot! I told you lots of times not to use blade beam!" Aurora yelled at Zack.

"But it wasn't my fault!"

"Zack, when will you ever learn? Maybe this is why you never got past basic training!"

"But sis! It wasn't my fault!"

I blinked. Zack never got past his basic training? Aurora is his sister? That was a surprise. That kinda explained why he looked older than us and no one dared to touch him when he got into trouble.

"Aurora, calm down!" Klaud Nyne told her. "Zack, you do know she has a point."

"Not you too! Why do both of you side each other?"

"Because we're twins and you know what Aurora said was right."

I blinked again. Twins? Two sisters who are generals? Come to think of it, Zack is immature and sometimes a joke to all of us. No wonder he never made it past basic training.

"ENOUGH!" Winters shouted.

"You stay out of this!" Aurora snapped back.

Winters backed away when Aurora started screaming at Zack again.

I blinked (for the third time that day). I never realized how scary Aurora could be. And if she was screaming at a member of her family, how bad would it be if someone who wasn't her family who got into trouble...?

"Forget it! As punishment, you'll do _a hundred push-ups_ right now!" Aurora snapped her voice full of authority.

_Holy crap_! That was twice my punishment! Note to self: Never get in the way of General Dawn Aurora's way when she's angry.

A hundred push-ups later, Zack called out, "Done, ma'am!"

"Good!" She turned to us. "You have forty-five minutes to get ready. Rendezvous at the cafeteria at 12.45pm sharp! Is that clear?"

"Yes ma'am!"

Yikes! She's scary! But still, she's also generous. Instead of the usual five minutes, she gave us forty-five minutes to get ready. Maybe having her as a sister isn't be so bad after all.

"_Damn you, Zack! If I ever get my hands on you, you're dead!_"

I gulped. Maybe I was wrong? Only Zack will know for sure.

Dawn and I arrived at the cafeteria half an hour early and I could see that Aurora had calmed down and was ruffling Zack's hair, probably oblivious to his protests.

I scanned the cafeteria and my eyes stop at a table. I gulped.

It was the bully, Skin Bolic, and he was glaring at me! I quickly turned away.

Zack was waving at me. I returned the gesture, and he started to walk toward us, but when he was two feet away, Aurora's wings smacked him on the back. He fell flat on his face.

Everyone burst out laughing, including all the Generals.

"Whoops, sorry Zack. There's a new rule this year," Klaud laughed.

"New rule?" He mumbled, getting to his feet.

"Yes, no male can be within two feet of a female, not including us of course."

Zack started sulking and I giggled. His sisters would be the closest he'll ever get to girls. In a bit, he had brightened slightly, and was speaking to his sisters. He gestured to us and Skin across the cafeteria, and his sisters nodded. They got up and started towards us.

I tried to put on my best smile but somehow, I knew it didn't reach my eyes.

"Is something wrong?" Aurora asked as she took a seat beside me.

"I'm just tired, that's all," I lied but somehow, I knew Aurora wasn't buying it.


	3. Heatwave

Well, chapter 3...

* * *

Well, lunch was hell.

1: We had to drink two glasses of water before we ate or drank anything.

2: We couldn't eat until all four members of our table were there. (Or sit)

And 3: We only had five minutes to eat. Plus there wasn't NEARLY enough to satisfy me.

AND we couldn't sit with Zack because no male could be within two feet of a female.

We met the generals today though. Not all of them. I think the ones we didn't meet were General Tiedoll and Cross. We did meet General Aurora, General Winters Sokaro (Our CRAZY drill instructor.), and General Klaud Nyne. Either way, i don't know Aurora's first name.

God, Aurora has a crazy bad temper-and it didn't help AT ALL that her bro Zack destroyed the training room SHE paid for-, General Nyne is a bit better but still has her moments. Oh! And Nyne and Aurora are twins! Imagine that. And General Aurora was so scary that General WINTERS backed off. Weird, I know.

I'm currently standing in formation. In 90 degree weather, with LEATHER uniforms on. A couple of people have already passed out. They told us if someone in front or behind us passes out to not do anything. They said someone would come get them.

I'm sceptical about that seeing as someone just passed out in front of me and is leaning against my chest. It's very uncomfortable I might add. I'm feeling a little light headed myself. Plus I keep unconsciously locking my knees and they said that'll just make us pass out faster.

I'm starting to feel nauseous to. I don't handle throw up well, and the heat always makes me nauseous. Dawn looks like she's doing ok but I look like I am too. I'm a little worried.

But on the plus side, I met a totally awesome and hot guy today. His name is Tyki Mikk. He's really nice too! I don't know how we managed not two get caught talking but we did. And-Oh, thank the Lord! Someone finally came and got him! I think his name was Jimmy, Jerry, Johnny! Yes, that's it.

"Alright! 5 minutes break!" Winters called.

I heaved a sigh of relief. I was about to faint sooner or later.

"How are you doing?" Dawn asked me.

"I almost fainted but thanks to this break, I'm fine now."

"GET ALL OF YOUR ASS OUT! YOUR 5 MINUTES EXPIRED A CENTURY AGO!" Winters screamed at us.

"Aurora, HELP!" Zack screamed.

Aurora pretended not to notice.

"Shouldn't we help him?" Klaud asked.

"Nah, in fact, he deserves it," Aurora answered without taking her attention away from the reparations.

"True," Klaud agreed as she turned her attention back to stroking Lau Shimin.

"Why do they always side each other?" Zack whined.

"Because they're twins and you blew up the training room Aurora used her money to build. And now using your money to repair," Lavi answered.

Zack sighed. He knew Lavi was right.

"Not there! The other side!" we heard Aurora scream.

"She's going to lose her temper soon," I whispered to Dawn.

"Yea, better not be here." She said as she hurried out of the room.

The training was totally HELL with Winters SCREAMING at us and Aurora at SCREAMING at the people who were repairing the training room.

In the end, she decided to repair the training room by herself with help from her innocence and Lau Shimin for help.

It was a whole lot better without Aurora screaming as Winters was bad enough. I was so tired that I almost fell asleep.

"YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT! STAND STRAIGHT!" he screamed at me.

I was so tired that I almost didn't hear him.

"Alright! 10 minutes to get ready for dinner!" he finally shouted.

I staggered back to my room with Dawn.

"Allen, are you okay?" Dawn asked.

I pointed to the leather suit and at the sun.

"What do you think?" I asked weakly in reply.

"No? You really need to be tougher than that!"

My jaw dropped. Is she kidding? Tougher?

"Anyway, go take a shower!" she said as she threw me the towel.

I didn't argue.

When we arrived at the cafeteria, I realized all the Generals were here. I could make out some of the words she said. They were 'meet', 'rookies', 'Zack' and 'introduce'.

Klaud nodded, so did Tiedoll. Cross just shrugged but Winters slammed his fist on the table disagreeing completely.

"Sit down!" Aurora growled.

He had no choice but to obey. Hmm, oh well. I'll leave them alone. Anyway, despite the fact that this place looks like a prison (And some of the time FEELS like a prison) it still has excellent food. Well, I'm currently trying to figure out how to eat everything in five minutes.

Hmm... What to do, what to do? AH! I know. I'll eat one bite of each so I'll get a little of each!

As I was on the last dish, the 5 minutes were up! Crap! I wasn't even half full yet!

Aurora was giggling in my direction. She winked at me. Her amber eyes were telling to me keep on eating. Nothing will happen. I looked her with glee and continued.

"Zack! Get up here!" Aurora called.

He did and it was a bad idea. Soon, his face was red after what Aurora had revealed to everyone.

I almost chocked on my food a few times but I guess my luck ran out on the last time. I was saved by Dawn and a hit on the back with one of Aurora's wings. Yes, I said ONE. No one knows how many wings she really has so, yeah, one of her wings.

Aurora approached me.

"So Allen how's life at Black Order?"

"Not too bad. I can't believe you and Nyne had to go through the same thing once. I feel kinda sorry for Zack. He has been here for 9 months."

Here's something you won't know. We've been here for almost 8 years," she whispered at me.

I jumped 8 years? That is a very long period of time. Aurora smiled and walked away. Dinner continued until Winters screamed at us.

"Oi! Shithead! Dinner was over 10 centuries ago!"

I looked over at Aurora and gulped. She looks angry. A fist landed on his head.

"Let them eat more for crying out loud!"

Aurora faced us and said "From now on, meal times are extended! No rules will be applied during meal times!"

The whole hall erupted in cheers and everyone started mixing around.

"Why did you do that?" Winters screamed at her.

"I built this place, I make the rules. Deal with it!"

I smiled. I don t know why but I feel next week was gonna be an awesome week!


	4. Innocence

Week 1 was great! Dawn didn't talk too much in front of General Aurora. I think she doesn't like her and just yesterday, Nyne and Cross became a couple. Imagine Cross and Nyne an item, I was totally speechless!

Today, we were supposed to get our innocence or that's what Winters told us. He fell ill and General Aurora took over the class. Thank the lord! I was going to die if he was with us.

I have no idea where I currently am right now. I only know that I was in front of a blue-green figure with has a head of a person and a body which looks a lot like a snake. We proceeded to receive our innocence. I was at the end of the line and the figure didn't give all of us an innocence. I panicked.

"What's wrong with me? Can't I get an innocence?"

"Calm down Allen. You already do have an innocence, your arm," Aurora answered.

I looked over at the others. Zack already has his buster sword and Dawn was swinging her new scythe. My left hand is my innocence? No way!

"Oh, I almost forgot! Zack, catch!" Aurora said as she threw him a rod.

Zack caught it and it was another one of his innocence.

"Aurora, this one is yours too!" the figure gave her a sword.

"Blinding light huh? Not a bad name!"

Soon, training started. Nyne was standing beside Aurora and Chris, the trainer was talking to them.

Nyne entered the training room and got our attention. We're going to fight her? No way right?

"Listen up!" Aurora shouted. "All of you are gonna fight General Nyne here! Got that?"

Crap, that was what i was afraid of. To make it fair, Aurora will provide healing magic for our team. I guess that'll have to do…

As we started fighting, her innocence, Lau Shimin kept blocking her. I noticed a bullet heading for me but I couldn't seem to move. A sword sliced the bullet in half when it was less than a meter away. I heaved a sigh of relief.

"Thanks Zack!"

"No problem!"

"Innocence activate!"

With that, my left hand totally changed.

"Hurry! Allen, Dawn! Now's your chance to attack!" Zack shouted.

Both of us did. Dawn's scythe got caught and I smashed into General Nyne.

Both Zack and Aurora rushed over to us.

"Are you guys okay?"

"We're fine Dawn!" Nyne answered for us.

'Dawn' smiled as she healed our wounds. Whoa! Aurora's first name is Dawn! It's no wonder Dawn doesn't like her! Both of them have the same first name!

After training ended, we headed back to our rooms. I looked over at Dawn. Her scythe took the form of a moon shaped necklace around her neck. She looks good with it!

During dinner, Winters was there and he had a very bad cold. He'll be out for at least 5 days. So the whole week was up to Aurora!

Aurora kinda changed the rules again. Now, the breaks and meals are half an hour and an hour respectively. I was grateful for that rule. If not, I would have died by now…

I noticed that Aurora was still holding onto Blinding Light. Oh well, I don't have to care about that at all.

I'm starting to get used to the Black Order now though so it's not all bad. I can wake up on my own and I don't feel the need to throw up everytime we need to stand outside in the heat. I don't want everyone to think I'm some weakling who can't even stand a little heat.

So I've decided I won't let them think that. I won't let them boss be around and most importantly I won't let my own friend think she's better.

See, I love Dawn. Really, with all my heart. She's practically my sister but she acts like this is nothing and it gets annoying after a while. _Time to get a little back bone!_ I told myself the other day.

And I will. I won't let the Generals scream at me and I won't cringe even if they do either. I'll show everyone that I am strong and I WON'T be pushed around, starting now.


End file.
